Time Lord Adventures of the Violist: Escape from the Dalek Asylum
by ViolaDalek
Summary: The Violist is a Time Lord who was sent from Gallifrey as a child to Earth before it was Time-Locked. In this original story, she finds herself in quite a sticky situation! Her cat trips on her TARDIS controls, and she is sent back to the Dalek Asylum, where she finds herself face to eyestalk with a dalek! Will she survive, or will she be exterminated?
1. Chapter 1: TARDIS of Red and Gold

_**Please tell me what you think and if you see any grammar errors or have any questions let me know**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

CHAPTER ONE: TARDIS of Red and Gold

I rushed across the console room of my TARDIS. I loved my TARDIS. Everything was either obsidian black, shimmering gold, or a red, the color of roses. Traditionally, a TARDIS is piloted by six Time Lords, and I do have many other Time Lord comrades that accompanied me along the way, but lately I've been alone. They all have their own destinies, their own adventures. At the time, I traveled alongside my cat Blaze, a fluffy orange sweetheart who roamed into my TARDIS one day.

Most Time Lords save the universe, or clean up galactic disasters. I, on the other hand, am a musician. I am the player of a red viola, an emitter of beautiful sound. I was raised on Earth as a human and on my time on the planet, I realized that Time Lords and humans need music in their lives.

All of a sudden, Blaze leapt upon my TARDIS console (to get attention, that little trouble maker) and, well… he happened to flick many levers and activate switches and buttons… and I don't quite remember what happened after that. My memory is foggy…I passed out, I think. I awoke dizzy, sprawled out on the floor. I grabbed my sonic screwdriver and threw my backpack's straps upon my shoulder (viola and case inside it of course, it was bigger on the inside) and opened the TARDIS door. What I saw filled me with shock, as suddenly as a lightning strike.


	2. Chapter 2: In Cyborgs I Trust

**Tell me what you think! Give me a review! Hope you like it! :3**

CHAPTER TWO: In Cyborgs I Trust

I saw a dalek. Face to eyestalk. So close, I could taste the hatred. I took out my sonic screwdriver.

"I'll disassemble you!" I threatened the metal menace. But it was useless, the dalek could probably smell the fear I was giving of.

The dalek's plunger-thing shifted… then its gun. _This is going to be the end_, I thought.

"Extermina-"the dalek let out, before a laser blast so powerful shot through it and killed it in an instant. I looked at my savior, not human, nor animal. It was my old best-friend.

Starshadow was the most graceful thing I had ever seen. Once a small creature born with birth defects, I had saved her by using cyborg technology to geneticly fix what nature couldn't. She is a pegasus, a cyborg winged equine. Some say it was a feat of technology to have saved her with wires and metal, some say a miracle. I say, 'Anything can survive as long as you can keep a heart beating.'

Here I was, in the asylum of the daleks, with a robotic horse with wings, my mechanical amigo, perhaps about to be killed the insane enemies of my kind. And what happened next was even worse. I lost my TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3: My Conversation with a Dalek

**Enjoy the third chapter of my fan fiction! There will be more where that came from! :3**

CHAPTER THREE: My Conversation with a Dalek

I grabbed for the handle of my TARDIS, which I set to appear as a bass case (which I thought was perfect because it's musical and big enough to fit through) but it disappeared. It seemed as if it evaporated into thin air.

"Wh-what? What happened to my TARDIS?!" I became frustrated, and even more frustrated when a hologram image of a dalek appeared in front of my face.

"We have seized you device." Spoke the monotone voice of the dalek.

"Well I need it back!" I spat angrily to the hologram image. "You scan as human. You will be dead or converted in 43 minutes,"

Whenever I tricked the daleks, I felt like laughing; I have fooled every single one I ever encountered. I wore a circuit as a necklace that was able to dampen the beat of my hearts from the perspective of any technology, causing daleks to think I'm human and also fended off micro-pests, like the nanogenes the daleks used to convert humans into puppets to serve for dalek purpose.

"What if I'm not human," I taunted the dalek. I knew that even if I told the daleks I was a Time Lord, they would never believe me, unless they discovered my necklace.

"You would be dead in 7 hours at most." It replied in its cold, malicious voice, thinking of me as a pest or scum. "You are not a threat, therefore are not worthy of locating and exterminating. The nanogenes will kill you before we can find you."

"That's a relief. Those dalek laser things seem quite painful! I'd rather have those nanogenes kill me first,"

Daleks don't feel any emotion, but this one seemed quite flustered and annoyed with my clever Time Lord self. "Your nanogene elimination will commence. You will be converted or exterminated."

The hologram ended. With my necklace and my Time Lord immune system, I knew I could fend of the nanogenes for approximately 13 hours. After that, I will be attacked by the nanogenes to the point I will be unable to regenerate.

I looked at Starshadow and told my mechanical steed, "Well, it's just me and you, like old times. But I fear it won't end that way,"


	4. Chapter 4: When Lost Things are Found

**Note: I think some of you think that the Violist is actually a Violinist. For those who aren't orchestra geeks like me, the viola is a deeper instrument than the violin. You can look it up on google for more details. Also, I noticed that some are curious if she will ever see the Doctor. I'm working on another fan fiction that may come before this where she meets the Doctor. Enjoy the fourth chapter! ;3**

Chapter Four: When Lost Things are Found

I mounted Starshadow, who was delighted to see me after so long. I had only missed her for around a year, but I feared that, being a time traveler, she hasn't seen me in a centuries. Looking at her made me feel sad… especially because I couldn't even remember the last time I saw her. She was rusted and damaged (and luckily, I installed a circuit similar to my necklace in her systems that protected her from the nanogenes a long time ago), which led me to conclude she got lost on an early adventure of mine. But what really confused me is how she found herself on the dalek asylum. I had never been to the dalek asylum before. But I had been on Skaro.

When I began traveling, I was very curious about the universe. My home planet, Gallifrey, is nowhere to be seen, but I knew about the daleks. I knew that they were evil killers full of hate, but having been locked in my safe earth home for my entire life, I had no idea what _evil_ was. When I arrived on Skaro, I was the most terrified I have been my entire life. I didn't even know that such terror could exist. As a time traveler, I've learned that everything is possible in this vast universe.

"I must have lost you on Skaro." I said. Tears welled in my eyes. I was almost killed on Skaro. In fact, I berely escaped. I remember trying to erase the memories from my mind. It was effective, because I never even remembered I lost Starshadow.

"I'm so sorry." I began to cry. Starshadow affectionately whinnied an electronic-sounding nay. I wiped the tears of my face. I have time traveled to many of sorrowful moments in time. The name I chose was a promise, a promise to use my musical abilities to bring hope in times hardship, use my skill to bring smiles to people's faces, and use my talent to unite others. I knew that my music was a beacon of hope to others, and today, I would use the light to guide my way.

"When we get out of here, I will never lose you again."


	5. Chapter 5: The Daleks Need Better Wi-Fi

Chapter Five: The Daleks Need Better Wi-Fi

I took my viola case out of my backpack. Somehow, holding it made me feel safer.  
"We need to navigate this place, somehow." I say to Starshadow. She whinnied a reply and calculated the best route out of here. I knew it would take a while, Star only got 1 bar here.

It was dark (and I am terrified of the dark), and there was a musty smell in the air. I had a headache and a mild fever, probably caused by the nanogenes attempting to seize me and make me dalek. We were lucky we hadn't run into any daleks. Starshadow's weaponry was drained from that huge blast of energy. Now, she could only stun them momentarily.

About thirty minutes later of repairing Starshadow, her systems calculated the location of my TARDIS and where we needed to go to find it. There was only one thing in our way: the Daleks.

I mounted Starshadow and she trotted along. I realized she was limping. I wished she could fly, but there was barely enough space for Star to fit through.

It got dark…darker…darker….and darker. I held my case and Starshadow close. I took my sonic screwdriver out of my backpack. Its faint blue glow provided just enough light to see what was right ahead. I screamed. Right in front of us was a dalek.


	6. Chapter 6: Throwing Sanity out the Door

**I tried to put a bit of humor in the previous chapter, but I don't think it was effective. Oh well, back to the seriousness! Just kidding, this chapter is even more crazy. :3**

Chapter Six: Throwing Sanity out the Door

Starshadow was as frightened as I was. Terrified, she reared and I was flung of her back. I fell so suddenly, I felt a shock of sharp pain in my head, and then blackness.

I felt myself regaining consciousness. I could barely see, everything was fuzzy, and the dark didn't help. I had my right arm on my head, and the other holding my viola case close. I felt blood with my right hand. I tried to use regeneration energy to heal myself, but it was impossible. The nanogenes would corrupt the regeneration process. I crawled onto my knees.

"Not often you get to pass out twice in a day," I say to the dalek, wrapping an arm around it.

Yes, dalek was still there, but it seemed dead with its drooping eyestalk and a twisted, mangled gun arm. Sharshadow, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

It had been three hours and seven minutes since I passed out. I had about nine and a half hours left.

I opened my case, taking out a rag I used to clean of my viola. I wiped down the instrument, then cleaned my filthy hands. Fortunately, my brain was working enough to construct me to wrap the rag around my head like a bandage.

"That oughta do the trick," I say. If I were in my right mind, I would have shut the case and located Starshadow.

But no, I had just had a major concussion and was nowhere near sane. I took out the viola, playing a song I couldn't identify. Something of the top of the head, and with the head I had at that moment, I can't imagine what song I selected. Holding my sonic screwdriver in my mouth, I continued to play.

Of course I played well (and by well I mean the best in this galaxy), but if you have ever heard me play, you'd know that I always play loud. And loud is what was going to kill me.


End file.
